


Vīta

by Katsuko



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2011 [15]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, NaNoWriMo, Pregnancy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the announcement had come, Steve had been the only one besides Thor to not see it as too unusual. Written for NaNoWriMo and <span></span><a href="http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>hc_bingo</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vīta

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), the prompt being "nausea."
> 
> Also, this is very much set in the same Thor/Avengers "Loki is part of the team" universe I've been playing with for a bit now. It pretty much follows not- _quite_ -directly after [Domestic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/293284).

When the announcement had come, Steve had been the only one besides Thor to not see it as _too_ unusual.

Then again, he spent many of his days dealing with megalomaniacs, narcissists, and alien invasions, so Loki and Sif announcing that they were expecting wasn't much of a shock. Even after the couple corrected Bruce's assumption that the phrase _our family will increase by two within the year_ meant Sif was having twins.

"Congratulations," Steve had told the couple, meaning the words. "Are these your first children?"

Loki gave him a look that stated he was reevaluating his opinion on Captain America's intelligence. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just trust me when I say you don't wanna read what the mythology books have to say about Sleipnir."

In hindsight, Steve _really_ should have known that the god of mischief and his war goddess would take that as a challenge. Although the entire week that the couple spent musing, loudly and always within range of Clint and/or Tony, whether their children would be born with ten toes or fish tails was pretty goddamn funny.

Even so, there were a few things that Steve felt like he should have been expecting. It was a fairly well-known fact even when he'd been much younger that women underwent huge physical and emotional trials during pregnancy, yet somehow it never occurred to the captain that maybe the same went for pregnant miniature frost giants as well.

The first time it even crossed his mind was the morning he walked into the kitchen to find Sif glowering at the hot water kettle as if trying to make it work without touching it (the woman, God love her, was a disaster where appliances were concerned; to this day, no one knew how she'd managed to blow up the toaster) while Loki slouched at the table looking pale and miserable.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, stepping into the room and plugging in the kettle. Sif shot him a grateful look before moving to the cabinet to pull out a box of herbal tea bags that Jane had dropped off the previous week. The trickster turned his head slightly and tried to glare Captain America into submission; all he managed to do was look like a vaguely put-out kitten.

"I have been up since the crack of _why the Hel am I awake_ revisiting all my meals for the past twenty-four hours," Loki said, his hoarse voice giving further truth to his words. His wife nodded slightly in obviously sympathy as she went out preparing two mugs of tea. "I am almost certain that this child is trying to kill me."

At this, Sif rolled her eyes and gave an inelegant snort before joining her husband at the table, sliding into the seat next to him. "My child is the epitome of good manners," she teased lightly. " _Your_ child, however, alternately makes me ill at the smell of cooked eggs or ravenous for chocolate covered espresso beans. And I didn't even know what chocolate covered espresso beans were before now."

Loki gave the goddess of war a mock-glare before sipping at the tea she'd brought over with her. "Hopefully this will pass quickly," he mused, turning slightly to include Steve in the conversation once more. "According to Mother, nausea and food cravings are natural."

"It goes that way for humans, too," Steve offered. "At least from what I remember from when some of my mom's friends were pregnant when I was a kid, it is. There's probably more about it on the interweb."

"Internet," Sif corrected.

"World Wide Web," Loki said at the same time. The couple shared an amused look as Steve just shook his head at them.

"That's what I've heard Darcy call it," he said in his own defense. "And it could still be a source for advice without you having to keep going back and forth to Asgard."

Sif frowned thoughtfully. "You have a point," she said slowly. "Mother gives me exasperated looks every time I show up on her doorstep asking for advice, and Heimdall is probably ready to claim the Bifrost is broken to keep us from traveling so often."

Loki snorted. "I should never have let Tony talk to him. He'll probably claim that the Bifrost picked up a Trojan virus and he has to take it offline for repairs."

The conversation quickly turned to more teasing of Sif's half-brother, and Steve wandered off with a grin on his face. Yes, the idea of two pregnant people under one roof was borderline terrifying, but so long as Sif and Loki kept smiling through even the roughest patches, Steve had the feeling everything would be just fine.

A week later, Loki's prediction proved true. Thor laughed for nearly an hour straight.


End file.
